


Unforgettable Gift

by katie_wilson



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Michael's birthday is here, the Pythons wish him the best, but he himself expects Terry to forget again. However, he's surprised, when he learns that this time, it's different.





	Unforgettable Gift

Michael woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He slowly opened his eyes, looked around the room and learned that his friend, Terry Jones, is not sleeping in his bed. In fact, he wasn't even in their room, so Michael thought that he went for a short walk and forgot the keys to their hotel room. However, when he opened the door, Terry wasn't positioned here, but instead of him, there stood Eric, John and Graham. Eric carried a tray with a small cupcake with a lit candle. _They remembered,_ he thought and flashed the men a bright smile. Michael was a tad disappointed because of the absence of his best friend, but he couldn't complain, when he invited the Pythons in the room and they sang him _Happy Birthday_ (Michael elicited again that John's really great just as a comedian, not a singer).

"Thank you all so much, I appreciate that you remembered the date of my birthday," Michael said, on the verge of happy tears. Eric came to hug him, then he gave Michael a birthday card with signatures from all of the Pythons. 

"Frankly, Mike, we can't celebrate with you. We still have some work to do, but you're freed from the adult work. Have a nice day, do something fun!" said Graham and went after Eric's example to Michael for a hug. John shook his hand and in a minute, they were gone. 

"I should probably listen to Graham and go out to do something for my entertainment," said Michael to himself, while looking at the birthday card his friends gave him. He was sure that the picture in front was drawn by Terry Gilliam and he immediately thought that it needed to take at least an hour to make. _They're getting better each year,_ flashed through his head.

His train of thoughts was broken again by knocking. _They surely forgot the plate,_ Michael thought and grabbing the tray, he opened the door. However, he completely froze, when he saw Terry Jones dressed still in his pyjamas. Michael noticed that a chunk out of his shirt was missing and he had a tiny flow of blood coming out of his nose. 

Michael came back to reality and immediately brought his friend to their hotel room, dropping the plate on the ground. "Terry, what the bloody hell have you done? Literally."

Terry let himself be positioned on Michael's bed - it was closer to the door - and started talking. "It's nowt, really. Woke up at five o'clock and since it was still dark and I couldn't fall asleep, I went for a walk-"

"In your pyjamas," Michael interrupted. 

"Right. Well, too skive to dress up, ya know me well enough. Anyroad, walking through this park on the opposite of our hotel a good half an hour, I noticed the absence of my key. And I wanted to get back anyway. I noticed people already departing to their jobs and there was this one lad with a hackney and a horse. I asked him a few questions about this city and where to find a good pub and so on, but then I feel something wet and cold on my elbow and to my surprise, the horse bit a chunk out of my shirt. What kind of world we live in, where a simple horse can almost eat yer clothes?" Terry said a tad exaggeratedly.

"Well, you look tasty. That's why every girl watches our programme," Michael laughed. "Now, what's the blood doing by your nose?"

"Oh, that's just a regular nosebleed. It doesn't happen very often, but it happens." Michael flashed a smile towards Terry and sat on a chair nearby. 

"Why did you wanted to go to pub? Maybe some... celebrations?" Michael tried to be sneaky about his birthday, because every time, Terry forgets which day it is. Maybe this time, with a little help, he will remember. 

The Welshman grinned. "Oh, you know me, Mike." _So he remembers..._ "I want to celebrate our road to America! Isn't that obvious?"

"Of course," the younger man sighed. "Did the chap at least tell you, where a pub is?"

"Indeed. Just change and we're off!" Terry said, full of excitement. 

 

After the pair put on some fresh clothes, Terry led the way to a pub called _Red Fox_. The cabman said that they had the best beer in the whole city. It was truly a coincidence for the two Pythons that they were so close to this establishment. Maybe it was the intention of the other Pythons...

Then Terry suggested a walk around the place. There was a lot of people walking past, and yet no one recognized them. Michael was, however, quite grateful for that. He wanted to cherish every second he spent with his friend from Oxford. Terry was talking and talking, basically every Terry's word spoken out loud was a nonsence, but Michael loved it and laughed, until Terry suggested getting back to the hotel. 

Thank god that they didn't have to do anything today. Michael was exhausted just from the walk and Terry seemed too, because when they arrived back, Terry chose to have a short kip on Michael's bed. The youngster sighed, but went to sit by a desk and began an entry in his diary. 

Afternoon seemed to pass quickly and Michael didn't even realise that he had written two pages long enrolment. He heard shuffling behind him and then a groggy voice belonging to only a drowsy Welshman. "Writing that rubbish again?" 

Michael was already used to sentences like that. Rubbish, fantasies, fairytales... he heard everything. "Yes, because at least someone has to remember the date of my birthday." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was disappointed in Terry. He always forgets and makes it up the day after, but now he decided that the smaller man will get a long speech. "Tel, how many times have you forgotten my birthday?" 

"Michael, what-" Terry wanted to talk, but Michael didn't let him. 

"No, I'll tell you. Too many times. And how do you make it up?"

"I don't-"

"By taking me to a pub to get me arseholed, so I actually will forget, what you've done. Or better, what you haven't done. But not now, I promise to myself that I won't be fooled again."

"Mike, I didn't forget." The younger man was prepared to continue, but was astonished by the Welshman's confession. He looked at him, his eyes full of confusion. "Come here." 

Michael did as he was told, even with a few doubts on his mind, and sat next to Terry. The latter quickly reached in his cupboard, pulling out a book. 

Handing it to Michael, Terry smiled. "I truly didn't forget. I may have forgotten before, but I planned this for days!"

Michael took the book with a stunned expression. "Terry, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

"That's not everything yet." Terry gulped loudly. "Now, close your eyes."

"Tel, is it nece-"

"Mike, just close your eyes!" he laughed, taking Michael's hands to his and covered with them the youngster's eyes. 

"Okay, okay! I understand, you drat." Michael, with now closed eyes, put his hands down. He immediately felt Terry's hands gently laying him down on his bed and when he was being pinned down lightly, something occured in his mind. "Terry, would you tell-" he whispered, but was silenced by a tender touch of Terry's lips on his own. He was taken aback by the action of his friend, or at least he _thought_ Terry was his friend. He didn't respond to the kiss and kept his eyes closed, until he no more felt Terry's presence on his lips. 

"Mike, I'm so sorry. I thought you would... you know..." Terry stammered.

"Kiss you back, I... I know." Defeated by Terry's sad looking eyes, Michael allowed himself to bring the smaller man on him again. "I can't look at you like that, Terry. I fancy you, not in the way... you do, but I do like you." And with that, he pressed his lips on Terry's again and felt a slight sensation runing through his veins. Maybe there was something he felt for the older man, he only didn't realise it fast enough. "Did you plan the kiss, or was it a spontaneous action?" Michael asked after they parted again.

"I planned it, Mike. I thought about this long enough, so I went through every possible scenario. This was actually the second one that came across my mind. Not the continuation, of course." He smiled broadly, thinking about their second kiss. "May I be honest with ya, Mike?" 

"You may and you will be honest there." 

Terry started to fidget with his fingers. "I had actually planned this to go further... But I won't go, I promise."

"If you planned it... it would be a shame, when it would go unnoticed." Michael didn't know, if it was the best thing he could say, but it surely was worth to see the usually frowning Terry Jones to turn into more of a smiley character. 

Terry sat back on Michael's stomach and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He wasn't entirely sure, if he was doing it properly, but it seemed to calm Michael down enough to let his hand wander down Michael's side, until it reached Michael's button on his trousers. The younger man tensed a tad, but he already had an idea of what is going to happen next. 

"I hope you're not expecting anyone. Finding us like this would be a tad awkward," said Terry, half-laughing, and lowered Michael's jeans. 

"I-I don't think s-so." Michael thought that Terry's action made a complete stuttering mess out of him, but he couldn't complain more. He felt Terry's hand coming down on him and the rest was just a pure bliss.

The hand around his arousal was soft and slow, almost as if Terry was teasing him, but he knew well enought that Terry himself wasn't very sure about what the hell is he doing. And yet, it felt so natural. In Michael's point of view Terry looked refreshing trying to make him feel better. It just didn't come that easily. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid that his mouth already betrayed him and he wasn't sure, if he remembered how to speak English. "T-try to kiss m-me again," Michael muttered. Thankfully, Terry heard his words and with his hand remaining in its place, he kissed Michael a little bit more aggressively, biting Michael's lip in the process. The younger man winced, but felt himself getting close to a release. 

Terry put his leg in between Michael's thighs and the latter couldn't take it anymore, coming right on the fabric of Terry's jeans. With a satisfied smile, Terry laid next to his friend. Michael was breathing heavily, his eyes closed for better attempt for finding an explanation, why exactly they've done... this. 

"I'm glad I asked you about the continuation," the Welshman said softly and reached out for Michael's hand. "Mike, I don't know, why have we done this, but I enjoyed every second of it and... I certainly hope you're not angry at me for doing so."

Michael couldn't do anything else than to shake his head and smile. He squeezed Terry's hand, indicating that he's not mad with him in any way.

"Was I _that_ bad that you can't speak?" Terry chuckled 

"No, t'was great," Michael spoke up and fixed his trousers. 

"May I be honest with ya? You looked better without the clothing around your legs."

"Y-you are the best mate I could ever ask for," Michael laughed and continued. "Could you... c-could you kiss me once again, please?" Terry didn't have to be told twice and with closed eyes, he turned to Michael and pecked him on those full lips. "Thank you, Terry."

"It was nothing, really, Mike. I'll tell you something; when you want something so badly, go for it and don't wait bloody years to do it."

"How long exactly?"

"Long enough to give your best mate a good handjob."

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry to everyone, who expected a better work that this. I learned that I'm not the right person for writing scenes like this, but at least, I tried and I must thank you all for sticking to the end!
> 
> P. S. This was meant to be posted on Michael's birthday, but I'm rather skive person and couldn't bring myself to complete it...


End file.
